Agonía
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: Agonía. Que la palabra no asuste. Despues de todo, ¿Habrá algo más natural que irse de este mundo?


_Vaya, sí que llevaba tiempo sin publicar -o más bien, llevaba tiempo sin escribir... no tenía computadora y como que en los cuadernos no se me dá nnU- ¡Vaya¡Sí que se ha acrecentado la lista de Fanfics en esta sección! Tendré mucho que leer esta semana :D_

_Como notita extra, quisiera recomendarles a todos los tortu-fans una fantástica página sobre la versión original (los comics) de TMNT. Se trata de http/usuarios.lycos.es/lastortugasninja Créanme, vale la pena, tiene reseñas de cada una de las historietas y otras secciones bastante interesantes, además de que se actualiza con mucha frecuencia. ¡Chéquenla!_

_Sin más, les dejo mi historia. Besos!_

_Agonía_

Voy a morir. Fue lo primero que pensé en el momento en el que, después de varios días de sueños nebulosos y a través de la bruma febril que inundaba mis ojos, pude ver el rictus de desahucio de mi hermano. Es menor que yo -aunque la aclaración resulte incoherente; soy el mayor- y el segundo en la familia. De primera instancia, y a pesar de que tenía la vista clavada en mí, no notó mí recién recuperada lucidez hasta que me digné a mover la cabeza con uno de mis últimos remanentes de fuerza para mirarlo de frente. Noté un ligero sobresalto en su rostro. Luego lo vi acercarse hacia mí con movimientos agitados. No dijo una palabra, lo cual habría sido un tremendo consuelo. Se limitó a pasar un paño empapado y frío por mi rostro, más como caricia que por su incipiente utilidad. Incipiente y superflua, además, pues el fuego que a cada minuto amenazaba con devorar mis entrañas desde el tercer día de que caí en cama no había cedido a los mil y un remedios que soporté mientras duró mi conciencia y que de seguro siguieron probando aún en mi estado letárgico. Tuve un escalofrío. Casi había olvidado lo que era esa sensación de electricidad corriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Voy a morir. Tuve la certeza en el momento en que Donatello -al fin pude recordar su nombre- clavó sus ojos en los míos. No creo que fuese consciente de mi despertar. Sólo sostuvo la mirada un minuto, tras el cual la desvió bruscamente. Pero cuánto me dijo con esa mirada en esos pocos instantes… Entremezcladas, horas de angustia, de miedo, de esperanzas abatidas por la cruda, patética resignación. Una combinación que no es buena ni mala. Y sin embargo, me da miedo...

La puerta se entreabrió lentamente en medio de un chirrido. Cuantas veces me propuse aceitarla pero nunca tuve un momento. Es un decir; momentos tuve, pero los dejé pasar por cualquier tontería. Unos ojos tristes acaban de asomarse, como pidiendo permiso para pasar, pero ante la falta de reacción de mi enfermero se ha decidido a entrar. A pesar de que su cuerpo delata sus dieciséis años, su miradita que vaga entre la frustración de la aceptación no encontrada y la queda esperanza que contra todo lo previsto aún guarda me hace sentir que estoy ante ese mismo bebé de tres añitos al que le cantaba torpes y arrítmicas cancioncillas de cuna para que pudiera dormir. Creo que, en el fondo, todos aún sentimos un poco de ternura por nuestro hermano menor. Se acercó a la orilla de mi cama, y por un segundo, siento rechazo. No quiero que me vea así. Pero no siento fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar. Le dice algo al oído a Donatello y éste niega con los ojos cerrados. Voy a morir. Miguel Ángel me confirma en el momento justo en que destraba todo el dolor contenido y se tira, inesperada, abruptamente, a los pies de la cama, para llorar casi a gritos ahogados por las mantas. Él si habla, aunque entre el llanto, más que un alivio lo siento como un golpe en la cabeza. Grita mi nombre entre los llantos. Donatello no lo impide; por el contrario, su expresión denota unas ganas incontenibles de unirse a él y desahogarse de igual forma, pero por alguna razón no se lo permite. Se limita a acariciar sus hombros en un gesto paternal que yo tuve una vez, pero que no tendré nunca más.

De pronto, como si recordara repentinamente algo muy importante, me mira a la cara. Se acerca más, entrecerrando los ojos, como para dilucidar si en verdad estoy consciente o no. Quiero hablarle. Decirle que estoy bien, que en verdad ya no siento nada. Que tranquilice a Miguel Ángel por mí, porque realmente me duele verlo llorar así y más si es por causa mía. Que van a estar bien, porque son inteligentes y capaces de sobrevivir aún sin su hermano mayor. Pero no puedo. Sólo puedo, a lo más, seguirle con los ojos y poner todo lo posible de mis pensamientos en la expresión de mi mirada. Por lo visto ha llegado a la certera conclusión de que puedo verlo y oírlo, pues acaricia mi cabeza con el pañuelo y murmura con voz apenas audible, ahogada por el llanto que aún lucha por contener: "Leonardo… Hermano…"

Yo también voy a extrañarle.

A pesar de mi estado de sopor, soy perfectamente capaz de notar que algo -o alguien- falta. ¿Sería mucho pedir un último deseo? Uno que se resume en la única palabra que pude articular.

"Rafael…"

Donatello me mira un segundo. Luego sale del cuarto con pasos apurados. Mi deseo es verlos a todos juntos, por última vez, para llevarme esa imagen como amuleto para soportar el tenebroso viaje hacia el final.

El llanto de Miguel se ha hecho más espacioso, más opaco, menos convulsivo. Pero no ha despegado la cara del colchón.

El perfil de Donatello aparece en la puerta, esta vez acompañado. Siento una inexplicable melancolía al ver a Rafael entrar tras él, con una expresión de abatimiento mezclada con rabia e impotencia. No creo que recuerde la cantidad de veces que, pleito de por medio -siempre fue el más predispuesto a la ira-, me deseó la peor de las muertes. Que irónico suena todo aquello. Y que lejano, además. Rafael se acerca a la cabecera. Me mira a los ojos y su semblante cambia ligeramente. Voltea a ver a Miguel Ángel, luego a Don, luego vuelve a clavarme la mirada. Y sus ojos pugnan por no dejar salir las lágrimas. Voy a morir. Y dos de mis hermanos no se permiten llorar por ello. Culpa mía. A veces, cuando lloraban por cualquier cosa, siendo aún unos niños, yo los reprendía y les recordaba que no debían ser débiles. Y ahora, no se atreven a dejarse llevar por sus emociones delante de su hermano mayor, aún estando en su lecho de muerte.

Por varios minutos, todo es silencio.

Inesperadamente, Rafael murmura a mi oído "Perdón". Y se retira violentamente, apretando los ojos y los dientes, no sé sin con desolacióno concoraje en ellos.

¿Perdón¿Perdón por qué? No tengo nada que reprocharle. Los tres me miran -Miguel ha dejado su refugio en las cobijas- como esperando una respuesta. Pero aunque desee con toda mi alma aclararle el punto, mi voz no responde. Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo respirar. Como si sobre mi pecho hubiesen puesto una tonelada de concreto. Sus rostros se hacen más oscuros, más… borrosos.

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, lo vi. Parado junto a la puerta de mi habitación como tantas veces había estado para desearme buenas noches, con la expresión tranquila y el porte sereno. Todo mi cuerpo se llena de un extraño calor, totalmente ajeno al que ya estaba ahí producto de la fiebre.

Mi maestro, mi padre.

De repente me siento como si tuviera cinco años y acabara de despertar de un mal sueño.

Instintivamente le sonrío. Y mis hermanos me miran extrañados, luego miran hacia la puerta y se miran entre sí, confundidos. Recién caigo en la cuenta de que ellos no saben de su presencia. No pueden saberlo, y en parte me siento aliviado por eso.

Le tiendo los brazos como un bebé. Aunque los demás no notaran movimiento alguno. Aunque para ellos no volveré a moverme jamás. Mi padre me devuelve la sonrisa y alarga los brazos. Viene exclusivamente por mí...

FIN


End file.
